User talk:Parax./Kerth W. Wilmington
NCF for several reasons. Firstly, there would be no possible way for him to have 100,000,000,000 USD that he would be willing to give away; that in itself is far more than any single person in the world today possesses, and thus, unrealistic. Secondly, you do realize ODST's aren't simply chosen because "they're good in combat," right? To be an ODST one needs to first serve as a UNSC Marine, as well as serve in UNSC Special Forces. Which is to say, the process of becoming an ODST takes years. Several other flaws in the article as well. Did you even read? He TRIES to bribe, and there ARE people who have that much. It says that he served in the special forces, until EVENTUALLY becoming an ODST, AS WELL as saving an important member, which, in my opinion should grant you ODST.--'Shade' 18:00, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Anyways, I see no other flaws, but, since I don't want a flame war (been flamed on other wikis for absolutely no reason), I will change the amount he gives away.--'Shade' 18:03, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Two things. Firstly, the article is still unrealistic (ten million USD to join a Special Forces programme? Nothing to that effect would ever happen under any circumstance). Secondly, you cannot remove a template unless the community agrees the article is fine. 1.) That is why I said he wasn't successful. He was a rich guy, and always tried to buy his way. 2.)thanks for telling me that. Now, tell me something else that's wrong--'Shade' 22:57, February 11, 2010 (UTC) #The Snotty rich kid was really spoiled, when he didn't get his way, he saw no where else to go. #They DID do so, but he found a way into staying in the UNSC. #He was near Terrence Hood because he had posed as a bodyguard, and besides, Ulsa had given technology to friends outside of his squad, too. #Ulsa was not being a coward. He wanted to wait until the time was right. #He has his ways. Just like how he got close to Hood. #This kid's a coward. He got scared when the Flood was released, and escaped with Johnson. #He did get immediate medical attention. He ran from the control room, got picked up, and got his medical attention. #Dude, I mentioned he told Johnson that Ulsa survived a lot. Besides, Ulsa wasn't in the vicinity when he told Johnson. #When it comes to technology more advanced than a human, he can definitely use one to tell who he is. Besides, when scanning Wilmington, the scannings matched the ones Ulsa got when he scanned Wilmington earlier (after watching him gun down his friend). #The Jackals and Grunts that were there were with Ulsa because they are loyal to Ulsa. They honor and respect his leadership. #They were on board in the Covenant Civil War. It was when they were preparing to deploy troops onto the Ark. He found a group of ODSTs and went with them. #The Shade of Malice 's doors are automatic. Obviously the elevator was on a higher floor. Besides, Ulsa served in the Covenant for many years, a great shooter, which is how he was able to do so. Also, the humans on that ship were just plain stupid; They were racist and insisted on using their "technology" for the cargo. For people finding out: He killed all witnesses afterwards and disposed of the bodies (destroying Wilmington's with explosives. For them not being crushed, they wore special armor, and the cargo was basically barrels that rolled over them; they were shoved by all the stuff rolling towards the shaft, and they were shoved into each other, down the shaft. --'Shade' 22:57, February 11, 2010 (UTC) First off, sign your bloody comments. Now then, #Nowhere else to go for a "snotty rich kid"? If he WERE part of a wealthy family, then he certainly wouldn't join the bloody military; if he were upper-class, he'd get himself a well-paying occupation if anything, possibly even establish a company. As 091 has already stated, Military Pay is horrendously inadequate, and if you haven't realized, the Military isn't exactly the happy-go-lucky, overly patriotic force of moralistic and "good" blokes commonly portrayed in media and cinema. In short, no "snotty rich kid" would ever join the Military willingly, and its an entirely different story altogether with whether or not his parents (who, if they were rich, would carefully pamper him for an opulent, successful future) would allow it. #Found a way to stay in the UNSC? You do realize the UNSC isn't as corrupt as you'd like it to be, don't you? If he were court-martialed then he'd have his arse thrown out of the UNSC Defense Force faster than you can blink. #Posed as a bodyguard? You do realize, for a high-ranking Commissioned Officer, let alone the De Facto Commander of UNSC forces during the Human-Covenant War, there would be extremely strict security and countless countermeasures against such acts? There would be no chance at all that he'd even get the opportunity to pose as a bodyguard to any commissioned officer if he were a fresh recruit, nevermind Lord Hood. And if he of all people would be able to do so, what would be stopping more experienced URF Spies or Assassins from doing so? If a recruit could successfully pose as a bodyguard for the Commanding Officer of all UNSC Military Forces, then obviously a better-trained URF assassin could do the same. All this is even discounting how in the world he'd be able to get to Lord Hood's LOCATION. As 091 stated before, Lord Hood would be in a highly secured compound far away from the frontlines of combat; a fresh recruit like yours would be IN the frontlines of combat. #"Until the time was right"? That's absurd. The way you describe the situation, there are NO other individuals around; a perfect situation for a kill. And again, as 091 stated, the Sangheili are an extremely honour-bound race; if your Elite's comrades were killed, he would avenge them in the first chance he could get. #Again, your reasoning fails. See my explanation for why he wouldn't be able to get within 20 kilometres of Hood, and why he wouldn't be able to pose as a bodyguard. #Impossible. If he HAD escaped with Sgt. Johnson, he would have been mentioned in First Strike. #Plausible Explanation. No further argument on this. #Plausible Explanation. #Err, you do realize that your argument doesn't prove anything? "More advanced technology" wouldn't make an X-Ray behave differently than it does normally, given you can't change its FUNCTION, and even IF he had scanned him before, you do know that all Humans have the same bone structure, right? His scans could have matched literal millions of Humans. #Jackals don't respect shite. They're pirates, opportunists, mercenaries, soldiers of fortune. Even when they were a part of the Covenant they were paid commissions for their services, and they did not believe in the Covenant Religion. Grunts, however, did become Separatists (a fallacy on 091's part), so it would be acceptable if they were present. #The UNSC Military, hell, any military that has ever existed since the Roman Empire, is a highly organized, well-oiled machine. To say that he "found a group of ODST's and went with them" would mean that he abandoned his unit (which in itself would merit a harsh reprimand unless it were in a combat environment), and somehow convinced the Squad Leader of the group of ODST's (which are veteran Special Forces operators, mind you) to allow a green recruit to join them. Makes no sense whatsoever. #The hell would the equipment be up in the air in the first place? Wouldn't it be much more easily accessible, never mind efficient, for it to be on the ground, within reach? In addition, how would he kill all the witnesses? Mind you, these are experienced soldiers all around, and given its a Separatist ship, he'd need to kill fellow Separatists as well. Since Humans were killed in the event this would also warrant a UNSC Investigation, and given that Crime Scene Investigation would be much more advanced in 2552, it goes without saying that your Elite would be caught and likely killed or imprisoned. Also, if he destroyed the bodies with explosives, there would be several factors to take note of; marks from the explosion, which would NOT be easily removed, blood and viscera from the exploded corpses (when you blow something up, it doesn't simply "disappear"), and the simple sound of the explosions, which would most likely attract Separatist troops to the area (as explosions aren't exactly commonplace on a Naval Vessel). Gary Stu... there, I said it.外国人(7alk) 05:44, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Ok, since whatever point I say from now on will result in another unfriendly and flaming comment, I'm done arguing. I don't want another terrible incident about me getting publicly shamed, not again (nothing that happened on this wiki, though, it was someplace else)...--'Shade' 20:12, February 12, 2010 (UTC) To other users: please tone down those criticisms. To Shade_Link: I would suggest avoiding in having the character to be involved in most major events of the Halo Universe, especially those that have been told in detail (Battle of Installation 04 for example). It is also best to change the character's history to something more plausible and more realistic such as being a military brat and wanting to continue the family's heritage as a warrior of humanity. I would also suggest putting your own self into the character's shoes (What if you're in his situation, what will you do realistically?).- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 20:57, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Quite the contrary, 091. The article is still blatantly NCF, and here's why (i.e., Unrealism is a part of the NCF banner, as per Rotaretilbo). #"He eventually left his family and joined the UNSC when he didn't get what he wanted for the first time, as he had been spoiled..." You do know how utterly implausible that is? And why on earth would he run to the military for not getting his way? In case you didn't know, the military doesn't exactly give you everything you want; quite the opposite rather. If you want something that the Quartermaster doesn't issue you, then you deal with it. Not to mention that if he were a spoiled child, he would most likely struggle to get through Basic Training in the first place. #"Trained himself in combat as a child with his family"? You bloody serious mate? I can guarantee you that unless you live on a military base, and your parents are officers in a branch of service, that you will not be able to receive combat training. Even then, you would only be able to receive firearms training at best; combat training takes months, and requires a skilled military drill instructor. #Err, you do know that there would be no chance that any Covenant forces could even come near Fleet Admiral Hood? As the De Facto Commander of UNSC Military Forces he'd most likely be located in a highly secure location, far away from any sort of combat, deep in Human-controlled territory. #How exactly would saving Lord Hood even result in him being inducted into the ODST's? If anything it would earn him a military award and a meritorious citation, not induction into a highly selective UNSC Special Forces group. #In the entire course of Zuka 'Zamamee's presence on Installation-04, everything is recorded in Halo: The Flood. Which is to say, given that everything is told in such a chronologically linear manner, there would be no way for your Elite, 'Zamamee, your Marine, and the Master Chief to have been in the same place at any given time. Thus, since this could not have happened under any circumstances, it contradicts canon. #You do realize that the Pelican on which Johnson and his group of marines, and the Longsword that Master Chief used to escape, were the only vehicles to escape Installation-04? If any other Pelicans had escaped, it would have been mentioned in canon. #Your entire detailing of your Marine's journey in New Mombasa makes no sense whatsoever; as I said before, the military is composed of highly organized units. If he WERE on his own, and following Master Chief, that would mean he abandoned his unit, which would warrant a harsh reprimand by superior officers. #Again, why the hell wouldn't your Elite kill him in that situation? From what you say, it's apparent that the only ones present are the Elite and his trusted confidants, and the Marine. It makes no sense for him NOT to kill him. #You haven't fixed any of the issues regarding the equipment, the elevator shaft, and how he would dispose of the bodies without garnering attention. Until you make the article completely canon friendly, the template stays. #Fixed #Ok, that seems ridiculous to you, but it can happen. Besides, His family are ex military members. #Read 'Fornam's article; he and his friends are stealthy, and, of course, I agree with you partially, which is why I said that the Elite was gunned down when he got close. #He was already experienced, so it was already decided. #This is fanon. Also, in my story of this, the two stealth elites Chief fights in the bridge later on are Ulsa and a squad member. And things don't have to be mentioned to automatically not make sense. #Once again, this is fanon. I can make it so another Pelican escaped if I wished. #His squad always gets killed. That is why he decided to go with the Master Chief. #Ulsa was going to kill him; He heard Marines and John on the way, and those scars Ulsa got from the Chief tell him to wait, rather than blindly dashing out and getting gunned down when you are about to kill someone. #I have fixed the issues, and I don't HAVE to make equipment lying on the ground in order for something to be canon-friendly. Once again, as I have explained before, they were near the shaft, the equipment fell on him and his squad, and they fell down the shaft, then I explained in the article that Ulsa had the bodies retrieved and incinerated, then killed and destroyed the non-loyal witnesses. Play Halo: CE; there are doors that open up to a shaft on AOTCR. Well, the doors he fell through were like those, only the elevator was on another story. Finally: I have given valid points, just as you have, so I think it is up to everyone else to also decide, not just you.Sincerely,--'Shade' 01:36, February 13, 2010 (UTC) No. I have explained everything, and every answer makes sense. I will not make unneeded changes if it is already fine the way it is.--'Shade' 01:48, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Also, I CAN'T make any other changes, because there is nothing else needed.--'Shade' 01:49, February 13, 2010 (UTC) }} #Yes, I would go to him for info too, but it is possible, and I mentioned that his parents are no longer in the military. #I didn't broke canon and realism rules, I made everything realistic, and I have answered everything realistically, and if I did break the canon+realism rules, I fixed it. #It's not an excuse, I'm just saying that since I am the writer of my character's story, I can make him do whatever I wish (besides godmodding him and making him break the laws of gravity). Anyways, I don't think I can explain the pelican part, just like no one can really explain Johnson escaping on a Pelican. He basically just ran for his life when he heard the Flood was released, and got in a Pelican. The pilot then got out of there. There is obviously nothing else to explain.--'Shade' 15:07, February 13, 2010 (UTC) #I never said he tried to get away from discipline. He wanted to train himself, which is why I said he wanted to become a war hero. #Dude, I have. I was editing and fixing stuff up, then the template got removed, then someone brought it back. #It is not an excuse. I am not trying to excuse my writing. And I was referring to him escaping on a Pelican, not him escaping the facility. And Wilmington didn't go into into the facility. He found out about the Flood, and he ran for his life when his group was killed.--'Shade' 18:15, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Hrm...}} Well I am done arguing. I am sick of people ignoring everything I tell them and continuing an argument to aggravate me.--'Shade' 18:48, February 13, 2010 (UTC) No, we continue to argue because you are ignoring all we are saying. That is not only insulting to us, but irritating as hell. Now you know how I feel.--'Shade' 22:21, February 13, 2010 (UTC) You are not Alone Shade, no matter what you think, 99% of all people on this site have been in your position, that other 1% being those that created the site and are experienced on other wikis. 90% of this 90% will eventually accept that their articles do not comply with the rules of this website when they are still newbie writers (as you are now); that remaining 10% are too stubborn, believe that they are perfect, and think that the rules of this website do not apply to them because it is FANON; do not forget that your articles are all FANON and therefore your articles are subject to the rules of this site. Remember that whatever reputation you make for yourself here will often remain with you on other sites as well. By the way, I I was in your position once. I eventually realized that what I fought for so strongly just wasn't plausible, as is this article. I rewrote it, along with others, and now I have no lasting NCF issues. Please take this into consideration and remember that stuffing characters into the main timeline is extremely difficult and nine times out of ten it is completely impossible. If you desire not to comply, which I do understand since you really want this to work, try this site. It isn't of the same quality but this article would be accepted though. Keep in mind however that altering this article would likely be a better choice in the long run; I would know. I hope this helps in your decisions, I still like this site, I just don't know what else to put, and because of that, people keep putting embarrassing things like this onto it, and it really irritates me when people continuously do it. I guess I am just stressed out because this happened on another site (nothing to do with writing, though), where I was ganged up on.--'''Shade 14:48, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :Treat the template as a motivation to avoid having it in future articles.外国人(7alk) 16:14, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::He does make a point though. Putting that template on one of my articles would outrage me as it is an extremely poor display by veterancy and/or administration. That's why I made this template on 0rbital. I knew that you guys (or at least the majority) believed that 0rbital was a newbie so if I did make a mistake I worried that I would be flamed, though it likely wouldn't have occurred. I feel that not only should offensive templates be removed or altered, but there should be zero flaming by veterans or admins as it displays a poor level of tolerance and self control when dealing with newbies save for extreme situations. I have only flamed another on this site once or twice and I strongly regret it since I felt childish and like a noob after doing it. I'm not attacking anyone here, but this is purely my opinion. P.S. Don't take this as a "Stephen" because that's not I'm going for. :P --''Keep it Clean. 03:19, February 15, 2010 (UTC)